The Wizarding Games
by AFairytalePrincess
Summary: What happens when 24 tributes are selected from 12 wizarding villages? In a world full of magic... who will survive and be crowned the victor of the 112th Games?
1. The Ministry

_The Ministry_

We are not nervous. Why would we be? We live on the entertainment these poor, helpless muggles provide. Our Minister will announce the details soon and we will be filled with pleasure from watching these miserable tributes die. Our fun is about to begin.

* * *

><p>Our minister looks proud, as he should be. This is his first year reading <em>the card <em>out and it will go well for him. We know it will. He taps the card with his wand, releasing the lanterns that would announce the fate of this year's Games. A collective breath is drawn as the whole country waits in silence, waiting for the minister to announce the excitement of this year.

But it never happens.

Instead, he frowns at the lanterns, squinting towards the bright light. A few minutes must have passed with the whole country in silence, squirming in their seats, the suspense becoming too much.

Finally, the minister faces the red mirror, the one magically bewitched to broadcast this scene to every house.

"Tributes from 12 wizarding villages will be drawn tomorrow for the 112th Hunger Games! For this year only, we will rename the exciting celebration to the 112th Wizarding Games!"

Even as he stammers out this information, he looks excited, confused but excited. And we, as the ministry, feel a large amount of pity for him. He will be dead once the games are over. He will have served his purpose and we will need someone new. Someone the whole country won't be rebelling against.

The red mirror turns back to its normal silver shade as someone yells "CUT!"

The ministry better get some rest tonight because the reaping's will begin tomorrow.

And 23 wizards and witches will be sentenced to death.

* * *

><p>AN: I do not own Harry Potter or The Hunger Games. Anything you do not recognise is mine. This a new idea I recently came up with, sorry for this chapter being so short. It's not really a proper chapter, just something to quickly explain the beginning of my story. Message me if you have any questions :) Reviews would also be nice and help me write the other chapters. Enjoy!:)

~ AFairyTalePrincess


	2. Wizarding Village One: Sophia Lopez

__A/N: Thank you so much to it-all-implodes for reviewing! It really made me happy to think that someone was reading this little fic. Reviews are so helpful and I am so grateful for receiving that review, it made me determined to finish this chapter today for you to read.

I hope you enjoy it, anyone who decides to read this :')

~ AFairyTalePrincess

The Wizarding Games

_Sophia Lopez; 16 years old; Wizarding Village 1_

My hands shake as I look through my wardrobe. Today is my last chance to wear something I feel good in, because today is the day of the reaping. I remember my jaw dropping as soon as the words appeared in the air, floating on the screen, innocent lanterns. Those words were going to sentence twenty three people to death. And I could be one of them.

Every year, the minister reveals the lanterns, sealing the fate of the 24 muggle children reaped. It changes every year and this year we, wizards and witches are chosen to provide entertainment for the rest of the country. I've never been a fan of the hunger games. But it didn't matter, because you could never escape it. The ministry would broadcast it every day to every house in the country and everyone was required to watch the final. Not only would that happen, the smug victor's come to each village as part of their victory tour. Somehow, I've always been ill on the day of the reaping. I guess the thought of death made me sick.

Not this year.

This year, I will be forced to attend the reaping, where one unlucky girl and boy will be drawn from a crystal ball.

And I really hope it's not anyone I know.

I don't think I would be able to cope if my brother, Sebastian was called up on stage. He's 18 now, which is his last year of ever having the possibility of being drawn. You become of age at 17 but the ministry likes to twist things up and change rules. So 18 year olds have to participate in the reaping too.

Suddenly there's a knock, alerting me back to Earth, where I'm stood in front of the mirror, holding two different dresses up.

"Soph… we need to leave in 10 minutes. We don't need a portkey; the square isn't very far from here so we can walk…. Soph?"

My brother realises I haven't said anything and somehow manages to unlock the door.

… No, wait.

He used alohamora, the unlocking spell.

I really need to remember that I'm a witch.

I blame the reaping entirely for messing with my mind.

* * *

><p>After messily combing my hair back into a bun and slipping on one of my own designs, I was practically shoved out of the house by Sebastian. He doesn't seem nervous at all. He seems far too calm for my liking as we walk along empty houses, they must already be at the reaping.<p>

Seeing everyone who lives in my village crammed into the packed square makes my heart sink. I was definitely not dreaming this then; two people really will have their lives taken away today. Parents line up behind the rope in silence but their eyes say it all. They worry about their children being reaped. But I can't pity them. Because my parents aren't here.

Sebastian turns to me, a frown upon his face.

"Sophia…I…"

I have never seen my brother speechless before. He was always the funny, loud, optimistic person you expected him to be. But for once, he had nothing to say.

And I didn't really need to say anything either.

We both leaned forward embracing one another into a tight hug. Tears were already beginning to form in my eyes and the reaping hadn't even started. I was going to be an emotional wreck at the end of this.

"We'll meet back here at the end, okay?"

He nods and leaves for the section marked **18's **as I head in the opposite direction. I find the little robe bewitched to shine **16's** and squeeze my way through the crowd of girls, nervously stood around me, their eyes locked on the platform.

No one says a word.

They don't need to.

We all know what the other is thinking.

Finally a man walks up onto the platform, his wand already positioned by his throat so the crowd can hear him. He doesn't need to. The crowd is so quiet, anything can be heard. He clears his throat and begins to read a treaty, the same one we hear every year. I decide to zone out for this bit. Glancing across the square, I can see my brother doing the same thing.

A small smile appears on my face.

And possibly the last time I ever would smile.

The man finishes and welcomes a young woman onto the platform. By young, I mean really young. She looks about 19 in her emerald green dress robes and her blonde, wavy hair.

"Hello, my name is Carli Simpson and I'll be your escort for this year's games."

She beams proudly towards us all, expecting a round of applause.

And naturally she doesn't receive one.

Looking slightly flustered, she walks over to the crystal ball containing the names of all the girls. An electric atmosphere spreads across us all as everyone trains their eyes onto the glass ball. Carli dips her nicely manicured hand into the ball and fishes around for the unlucky name.

Her red lips start to form a name, and for some reason it all starts to feel like a dream, like it's not real.

"Our female tribute will be… SOPHIA LOPEZ!"

And then the dream ends.

* * *

><p>All the girls in my section immediately part, giving me room to walk up onto the platform. But I don't move. No, I can't move.<p>

Carli is still looking around the girls section, hoping to spot the Sophia Lopez. She's so stupid that she hasn't figured out that it's me. I have no chance of winning if she's in charge or me and my village partner.

Finally, my legs begin to move. Slowly, but they're still going forwards which is a good sign I guess. Well, a bad sign for me. I stumble onto the platform, still in shock. I would have expected the crowd to laugh at how unstable I am but no one does. No one makes a sound.

"Do we have any volunteers?"

Carli chirps in her upbeat voice.

Still no one makes a sound.

Not a surprise at all.

Carli turns her still beaming face towards me.

"Congratulations Sophia!"

I don't reply.

I'm worried I'll throw up the second my mouth opens so I stand their silently, my eyes trained on the rope at the very back of the square. Hopefully this will keep me from crying.

The escort makes her way over towards the male's glass ball. Her hand dips in once again as she calls out

"Our male tribute will be … EUAN ANDERSON!"

I don't bother looking towards the male tribute. I can tell from his footsteps that he's coming from the **18's **section and I don't think I can handle seeing my brother right now. I don't want to see him cry.

Euan walks up onto the stage and takes his place beside me. Carli calls out for volunteers but no one says a word. We have both been sentenced to death. I can't help but detest Carli already.

Cameras circle both of us, trying to capture our emotions. I work hard on not showing anything, determined not to let the ministry see me weak or vulnerable. I might have been thrust headfirst into death but I am determined to win.

* * *

><p>The ministry apparently doesn't trust anyone to apparate so Carli, Euan and I are forced together to take a portkey in the shape of a plant pot. I barely manage to get my finger on it in time before the light starts glowing blue and we land in a tent on the other side of the village. We have been assigned to separate rooms in the tent where we can say goodbye to our families.<p>

Sebastian comes in, his face grave and unreadable as he stands across from me. His hands are shaking as he pulls me into a tight, brotherly hug.

"I…am…so…sorry Sophia."

Sebastian chokes on his words and for the first time, I see my older brother as a vulnerable, helpless teenager. I cling on tightly to him, desperate not to let go. I haven't seen my parents for such a long time since they're both professors at Beauxbatons and so Sebastian became my only family. And I will not let myself lose him too.

We sit in silence for the next few minutes, holding on to each other while we silently cry.

Eventually, someone from the ministry comes in to tell Sebastian that he has to go. We both stand up, our faces painted with tears. His hand dips into his pocket to reveal a gorgeous piece of sky blue silk, the size of a small handkerchief. Sebastian hands it to me gently, smiling at my dazed expression.

"This is for you, Soph, as your token in the arena."

I barely manage to whisper my thanks before Sebastian is dragged away, leaving me alone with my sparkling token.

My legs collapse from under me and I sit on the soft carpet, stroking the smooth silk.

That might have been my last chance to talk or even see Sebastian before I am thrown into the games.

My mind has been made up.

I will win the wizarding games for you Sebastian!

Thank you for being such a wonderful brother.

I love you.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews would be amazing!:) Euan will be the next tribute to receive a chapter :)


	3. Wizarding Village One: Euan Anderson

The Wizarding Games

_Euan Anderson; 18 years old; Wizarding Village 1_

My feet skim the floor slowly as I swing back and forth. The park is silent apart from the occasional creak from the rusty swings. I no longer care if I'm found here for the third time in a week. I have to get away, away from my house, the claustrophobic box of a room. I need to go further though. Because the ministry has decided they're going to reap wizarding kids now. And I could be one of them.

I tried to avoid thinking of that awful possibility. That I, or anyone I knew, could be sentenced to death in a couple of minutes. That no one would care if 23 kids just died in a blink of a second. Because to them, this is just a bit of fun, some light entertainment for when they're bored.

It's different for us.

It's the difference between life and death.

* * *

><p>"EUAN!"<p>

I whip my head around wearily to face my mother. She seems to have these permanent frown lines, etched upon her forehead as she scowls at my reflection. My jeans are all dirty from sitting on the muddy swing and my trainers are covered in wet leaves. I just don't care anymore. There are other things to worry about than just dirty clothes and mucky trainers. At times like this, I don't remember that I'm a wizard, a wizard at age. I never remember to use magic to sort myself out. If I was happier and more cheerful, I would joke that I was secretly a muggle.

But that doesn't matter anyway.

Because muggle or not, children in the magical world have been sentenced to death.

I've been afraid to admit it to anyone.

But I think I'm afraid to die.

* * *

><p>Once my mother has released me from her glares, I head straight upstairs for my room. It's not actually much bigger than a cupboard and it's painted in dark colours to reflect my mood. There's nothing bright or happy in my life anymore. And it doesn't seem to be improving anytime soon. I change into clothes I can wear for bed and climb into the covers, feeling more uncomfortable than I ever have before.<p>

I feel more exposed and uncomfortable like this.

* * *

><p>The next morning my mother greets me with a stiff smile and my father, who is busy reading the daily prophet, nods to acknowledge my presence. We all know what day it is but strangely enough, not one of us is brave enough to even mention it.<p>

I grab my breakfast and stand up, leaning towards the portkey which is sat on the counter. The very portkey which could lead either me or a friend towards their death. My mother stands uncertainly, unsure whether she should hug me or just let me leave. They'll be heading down 10 minutes after I do. I think it's too uncomfortable to leave together. She eventually settles on a small, and what I think is comforting, smile. I force my lips upwards into a small smile but it ends up coming out as a grimace. My dad doesn't say a thing, he just watches me go as I press my finger towards the pulsing blue light, the portkey in the shape of a kettle. Just as the world starts to blur, I catch my parents give each other a worrying look. It's nice to know they have some feelings towards me anyway.

I release the portkey and land uncomfortable in a large patch of grass. It seems natural though as other kids and parents fall down beside me, landing in a huge, uncomfortable pile, a mess on the grass. For a split second I worry about how I look, I knew I had to wear something sensible yet something good. I hadn't thought about it for very long and had just ended up wearing the jeans I had worn to the park yesterday and a random top. My blonde hair was spiked up in its usual way and for some reason, when I glance in the window to my right, my green eyes seem more piercing and narrowed than I can ever imagine.

I slouch off towards the '**18's' **section where other random guys are stood in complete silence. Nobody seems to want to break the icy atmosphere. None of us want this to happen. I close my eyes for a bit, resting them as a young woman walks onto the stage.

"Hello, my name is Carli Simpson and I'll be your escort for this year's games."

She doesn't receive a round of applause.

I'm not surprised at all.

All the girls tense up as they watch her place her manicured hand into the glass ball and reach out a slip of paper.

"Our female tribute will be… SOPHIA LOPEZ!"

This girl walks up shakily towards the platform, her huge eyes looking around as if she can't believe this is happening to her.

A guy, I assume is her brother, stands beside me shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

Carli makes her way towards the male glass ball.

"Our male tribute will be … EUAN ANDERSON!"

And to be honest, I'm not even surprised.

* * *

><p>Sophia and I were rushed off the platform and towards a portkey. Once we landed, we were ushered towards some sort of makeshift tent, designed so we could have our goodbyes.<p>

And not to my surprise, no one turned up.

And surprisingly, I was glad.

We had never seemed like a proper family, just a collection of robots, trying to find love between us.

I guess it never worked.

You can do this Euan.

Somehow, you will survive.

It's not your time to die yet.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Kaia Cauldwell will be the next tribute to have a chapter :)x<p> 


	4. Wizarding Village Two: Kaia Cauldwell

The Wizarding Games

_Kaia Cauldwell; 13 Years Old; Wizarding Village 2_

Help me. Please.

I can't end my life in the games; the thought of dying without seeing my family, dying at the age of thirteen is too much for me. I need to complete my education at Hogwarts and live my life properly, not end it in a sick battle for the amusement of others. I'm too young. Surely being 13 is too young to die! My palms are already sweating as I leave for my room, needing somewhere private to go, to cry out the pain I feel.

I don't make it in time.

I perch against the bathroom toilet, emptying my stomach of the food my mother made earlier. This may be my last chance to eat her food ever again. When the announcement was made, my family turned to look at me with sad, sombre eyes. I know they love me, and that they're sad that I am a candidate for these terrible games. Yet, I can't help feeling like they're all glad there's one less mouth to feed around the table. We're not exactly a rich wizarding family, our house looks like it's about to fall apart and having 2 brothers and 3 sisters doesn't exactly help. They are all older than me, not one of them will be reaped this year and I'm glad. Glad that my family won't be torn apart anymore. The ministry repeats every year 'May the odds be ever in your favour' but they won't be for me. I don't know how, but I know I'll be the unlucky female tribute.

I know I will.

* * *

><p>My sister eventually found me, curled up on the dirty bathroom floor, crying. I saw her pick up her wand and clean the floor before bending down to give me a hug. She didn't have to say anything, she knows me too well. She led me to my room and left me to cry. I don't like letting other people see me cry, even though I end up welling up every few minutes.<p>

Everything seems to make me upset, especially recently. It's like I know that my time on this planet is almost up. I have to cry myself to sleep every night, because somehow, everything I do just isn't enough.

I feel hopeless.

I wish I was good enough, strong enough, and brave enough to survive.

I'm not though.

* * *

><p>Mum comes to wake me up after half an hour or so, I must have drifted off while crying, my face is damp with salty tears, rimmed red from my exhaustion.<p>

"Honey, we need to go now."

She gently shakes me, willing me to become fully awake so I can be prepared for the reaping. There's no point anymore.

I don't see the point in trying.

I'd never win anyway.

* * *

><p>My whole family comes along to the reaping. All eight of us walk slowly towards the rope marked with a <strong>'13', <strong>each of us dreading the outcome, especially me. Mother bends down to hug me, and I breathe in her scent, possibly for the last time. My father pats me on the back and my siblings each take it in turn to hug me. My eyes begin to well up again as we say our goodbyes. The reaping hasn't even started yet and we're treating it like I've been reaped.

I blend into the crowd easily; I'm tiny compared to anyone else. It's eerily quiet in my section, not even the sound of breathing can be heard. I'm literally shaking from head to toe, because in a few minutes, 2 people will be sentenced to death.

And I'm not ready yet.

A man called Jamie Perry is welcomed onto the stage by a silent audience. He will apparently be our escort but he looks like he's 24, too young to be experienced enough to lead us through our games. He smiles a cheesy smile and walks over to the girls reaping ball, one hand dips in slowly and pulls out one girl's death sentence.

"Congratulations to Kaia Cauldwell, our female tribute!"

I'm not even shocked.

I knew it was going to happen.

But the tears won't stop falling as I make my way up onto the stage. I can see my siblings hugging one another as my parents cry out their despair. They won't be able to make it to the tent to say goodbye, there's too many of them to come at once. I won't be having any visitors today.

Jamie walks over to shake my hand, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Congratulations!" he whispers before returning to the male reaping ball.

I try to stop the tears so I can listen for the male tribute. I wish him all the best. I want him to win for my village.

Because I won't be able to win.

"Congratulations to Zachary McKinnon, our male tribute!"

A boy slightly older than me swaggers onto the stage, oozing confidence. He claps Jamie on the back as Jamie congratulates him too. Zach seems to be ready, prepared for the death trap ahead of us.

Yet, I take back what I said before.

He's got no chance either.

His confidence seems to be for show, and I have yet to see the real Zach, hidden behind his cocky smirk.

Hopefully I'll see it soon.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the tent quickly, portkeys don't take very long. Immediately I spot Zach's parents, he looks just like his father. His mother is in tears as they make their way into their side of the makeshift tent. I turn to my side, reluctant to sit there alone for the next 15 minutes.<p>

I can hear his mother still crying through the thin walls of the tent, his father doesn't seem to be saying anything. But they both leave quickly, we were given 15 minutes and they stayed for about half the time. They seemed reluctant to let their boy go so the fact that they left early surprised me a lot.

"Hey."

I look up quickly, my eyes searching for the voice.

Zach stands in front of where I'm sat, he's stood awkwardly, like he knows he shouldn't be here.

"I just wanted to say good luck." He says with a smile, a smile a lot more genuine than the arrogant one I saw earlier. He turns to leave, noticing I'm not saying anything. I think I'm too surprised to mutter a word.

"Good luck to you too!" I say quickly as he turns to leave.

He nods his thanks and goes back into his side of the tent.

Maybe I do have a chance in these games.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter!:) Reviews would be lovely please, much appreciated:) The next tribute to recieve a chapter will be Zachary McKinnon.<p> 


End file.
